


Spirits of the Sea

by GrrGrrBitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrGrrBitches/pseuds/GrrGrrBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is haunted by the memories of Castiel after he is taken by the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first chapter to my nanowrimo novel. I've set my word count goal to 20,000 but I'll try my hardest to exceed that. However, that may not be possible with school and stuff. It needs a lot of editing, I know, but it's a start.

To this day, I can still recall the exact events as it happened. Waves were crashing over us, drenching our clothes in sea water. His hair fell in streaks over his forehead; from each, droplets of water were released, sliding down his cheeks and collecting at his jawline. For a dull day, his eyes shone unusually bright. They were a shade of blue you'd rarely see in a person's eyes, as if the night sky had been combined with a clear, sublime sea, and the results were encapsulated into a pair of glass spheres.

Cas pushed me and smirked.  
“Oi,” I laughed, pushing him back. In that moment a large wave picked him off of his feet, thrusting him into my arms, and we fell together into the violent waters. I watched his eyes close as I held him for a long moment, before kissing him softly on the forehead. His head was placed comfortably inside the hollow of my chest as I ran my hand through his drenched hair. Despite it being wet, it was still perfectly soft, as it always was.

“I'm cold, Dean,” I heard over the sound of the wind and crashing waves. His voice sounded delicate and insubstantial in comparison to the surrounding noise of the sea.  
“I know, baby,” I told him, “we're going to go in now.” He opened his eyes gradually, before I planted two prolonged kisses on his frozen lips and brought myself to a stand. Lethargically, Cas raised himself to his feet, with the help of my outstretched arm. I grabbed ahold of his hand, which felt stiff with chill, and guided him towards the the shore.

To let go of my hand so abruptly was unusual for Cas; instead he'd usually try to hold it forever, which consequently, it was to my surprise when I felt him pull it from my clutch. I turned my head to ask him why he had let go, but instead was greeted by a substantial wave pulling me from my footing. I was brought to my knees, water surrounding my body. I shouted out to Cas continually, while hauling myself to my feet in attempt of finding him, until I heard a reply. 

The sound of the sea's malicious waves overwhelmed Cas' cries. I called out to him, scrambling my way through the dense water, reaching out, searching every free space I could find. Every time I heard his muffled scream, I forced myself in that direction, but with every movement, his voice became further away, each cry becoming more distant than the last. 

My heart was pounding inside of me; Every pulse my heart thrust into the bones of my chest reminded me of the moment which we had just shared. The moment that could so soon be our last. The space where his head was resting just a few minutes ago, was pounding for Cas, aching for him to be back in my arms. Not a single muscle of my body wasn't moving, yet each one felt as if it had been cut off from the world. 

Water still surrounding my body, I felt the waves that had hauled us both into the waters rush against me, pulling my head under the surges of froth filled currents. Over, and over again, I pulled myself up, each time gasping for air, stuttering for my breath and ridding of the seawater that had collected itself in the inside of my mouth. The lids of my eyes were clenched shut, as if they knew that if they were opened, the most remorse scene ever suffered would be standing right in front of them.

After no less than forever, I pulled myself out of the sea's strong waves, the force of it draining every ounce of energy from my numbed limbs. Frozen straight, my fingers attempted to claw at the soft ground, leaving streaks in the sand where it had been dug away. Several metres before I reached the shoreline, I brought myself to a solid halt and watched the towering waves, crashing, one on top of the other. Rain was now pouring itself down from the grey blanket that was covering the sunless sky. Water was dripping from every part of me; my clothes weighed down and clinging to my body like leeches, and rain falling down the sides of my face. 

Instead of hauling myself up the beach, I stayed exactly where I was – both stiller and more silent than I had ever been in my life. I watched the sea, an uncontrollable mass of beasts, each greedily claiming whatever it could. My knees were clasped tightly in towards my chest, my arms wrapping around them securely. Tears had formed inside my eyes, as I felt my face crumple.  
"Stop it," I whispered sternly to myself, blinking hard in attempt to force myself to stop. Small yet violent waves were collecting at my feet, splashing around my ankles and shins. 

I tried to force myself to move my useless legs, to try and get myself back into the water and look for Cas, but they were frozen solid. Numbed with pain, I pulled myself up along the steep shore, each berm a struggle to climb. Grains of dry sand clung to every inch of my body, adding weight to my already heavy clothes, and covering my bare skin, tightening it like drying mud. 

The second I reached our pile of bags, I scrambled around inside each of my jacket pockets, eventually finding my phone inside one of the inside compartments. My fingers struggled to unlock it, only just managing to enter my passcode. Scrolling through my contact list, I wrapped my coat around my shoulders, waiting until I had found Sam's name before pulling my arms through each of the holes. Though my hands were frozen, my fingers had enough strength to tap call button next to the name. The phone rang for several long moments, without an answer.  
"Dammit, Sammy," I muttered under my breath, "pick up the damn phone." 

While waiting for an answer, I thought through what I was going to say. Either way, there was no way I could tell him what had happened. Every way I put it inside my head was wrong. No words could sum it up. The phone's ringing was interrupted by the sound of my brother's voice.  
"Dean?" I heard him say faintly. 

Despite having thought it through for the past minute or so, I still hadn't found a way to put my words. After an prolonged pause, I forced out the words “it's Cas,” my forehead resting on my bent knees, and my eyes shut closed.  
“What is it?” he asked me. He must have sensed the tears forming themselves at the back of my throat as I swallowed them back, for the contrast from what Sam's voice had sounded like just a few moments ago was so considerably large, it was almost impossible to tell those words had been spoken from the same pair of lips. 

Telling him of the events that had just passed was an unimaginable task, with every attempt resulting in a soundless gasp of air. Every trace of strength I had left inside my body was compelled towards breathing a single, condensed sentence into the chilled air, yet no words were released. My mind was full of nothing but the sound of the sea's distant wails, screaming inside both of my ears, not planning on stopping until their quiet voices were heard by the entire world. Sammy was talking on the other side of the line; I was able to make out my name being said a few times, though nothing more.

After asking Sam to meet me at the beach, I dropped my mobile to the ground, it picking up so much force on its way down for it to create an indent in the slightly dampened sand below. The rain had become worse than ever, pouring itself over my face. I lay myself on the ground, curled into a foetus position and hugging my knees in tight. My eyes were shut in attempt to delay the tears, yet nothing would keep them from forming behind the dark walls in front of them them.

The air around me was crisp; a harsh breeze was flowing through my hair and cooling my damp face. I listened as the wind swirled around the atmosphere, picking things up on its journey. Wrappers of crisps and sweets were taken by the breeze and swept around the beach, along with drinks cans that were rolled over the footpaths, rattling over the uneven ground as they did so. 

I pictured the thought, over, and over, again. Cas, in the middle of the ocean, freezing and scared. To be one minute by my side, and the next swimming for his life. The thought of giant waves crashing over his head, each breath pulling him deeper underneath the water's surface was implanted inside my mind. Nothing I attempted worked in ridding of the thought. With each thought, a million thoughts of Cas replaced it.

Imagining the thought alone brought an intense pain; a tightening inside my chest, painfully stabbing each of my several ribs and tugging at the tendons of my heart. Every sound overheard above my mind's screaming voice was haunting. Everything, from the call of a lonesome bird to the sound of a car's running engine in the distance reminded me of Cas. The sea's ugly voice filled the air, screaming to the whole world of its latest catch – a scared, blue eyed boy. My scared, blue eyed boy.

By the time Sam had arrived my entire face was covered in cool, salty tears. To say the truth, I hadn't noticed them streaming down my face until I saw the look in my brother's eyes as he saw me for the first time. He sprinted up the bank of sand, his eyes squinted with concern, eyebrows pulled in towards each other.  
“Wha- what happened?” he asked, slowing to a walk as he neared my presence. Now sitting back in an upright position, I continued to stare forwards, staring at the horizon in order to avoid Sam's gaze. 

From the corner of my eye I watched as my brother came down to crouch beside me, pausing for several long moments before speaking another word.  
“Where's Cas?” were his next to words. I could sense him looking in my direction, yet I decided to keep my eyes fixed as they were, watching as the grey clouds drifted quickly through the chilled air. I nodded slowly in the direction of the sea, before turning my head to face my brother. 

As he bowed his head so that he was looking towards the ground, I watched as the thoughts processed through his mind. His hands had gone from clasped together, each finger interlocking with the next, to resting on the sides of his head. The index and middle fingers of each of his hands were pressed into both temples with a considerable amount of force, his thumbs gripping his jaw.

We remained in silence for a couple of short minutes, neither of us able to speak a word.  
“So he's...?” Sam began. While saying this, he shifted his position from a crouch to a kneel, his legs placed at an angle underneath his body, looking up again to look me in the eye. I let out a quiet, “yeah,” in reply, knowing he wouldn't otherwise have finished his sentence. He nodded as if to tell me all the words he was unable of saying, before running one hand through his hair and opening his mouth again.

“You look a mess,” he told me, a look of genuine concern covering any other facial expressions. “Let me take you home.” After much negotiation, I agreed, despite it being thing I least wanted, simply because the shear exhaustion I felt was enough to cause me to collapse at any time. I picked up my bag, sliding any loose objects into the pockets of my jacket, Sam carrying the larger items, Castiel's rucksack and trench coat among them. We walked in silence back to the Impala; though I wanted to have a go at Sam for taking it, I instead decided to remain silent.


End file.
